


Determination Has an Italian Accent

by lunaseemoony



Category: Casanova (UK), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV), Teninch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah's one date with another escort was a flop, but he doesn't seem to think so at all. In fact he has his eyes set on her heart, whether she likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination Has an Italian Accent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading older fics from tumblr to complete collections.

“Babes, I think he’s back again.”

Hannah poked her head out of her kitchen door with two empty mugs in hand with the kettle whistling behind her. “No,” she whinged. 

“Yeah, that’s him! Fuck, he looks real fit though.” Bambi was cooing, really cooing, before Hannah could get a word in. “He’s comin’ inside!”

See if she’d invite her over for tea again, if she was going to take his side, Hannah thought. As usual she had no clue what she’d be getting into. But maybe she’d do well with Giac. Luck seemed to always be on her side. 

“Bambi, you don’t get it.”

“What, is he a punter?” she whirled around on the window sill and hopped up to head towards the com where he’d certainly be appearing in a moment. 

“Worse.”

Hannah disappeared into the kitchen to relieve the kettle on the stove. But when the buzzer went off she curled her lips up in thought and turned to the counter to a bottle of wine. With a visit from Giac she felt a storm brewing, and decided maybe she’d need something a bit stronger than tea. After filling her glass she joined Bambi in front of the com, gushing at the blue-eyed Italian that appeared.

“God he’s _gorgeous_  up close!” 

Hannah whispered, “He’s one of _us_ , Bambi!”

Her eyes bulged. “What on Earth…”

“He’s an escort, you muppet.” 

“But you’re not anymore, so what’s it matter?” Bambi argued. Her brand of logic never made sense to Hannah. 

She wouldn’t argue with Bambi on how fit he looked at least. The tips of Giac’s chestnut tresses reached his nearly bare shoulders. He was wearing a teal oxford with the top buttons undone. He had the most captivating blue eyes, and he knew it. And damn, she _did_  want to run her fingers along the leather of his tight trousers. Cocky bastard. He wanted more than she could give someone like him. It was mad, the idea of two escorts dating, much less a serious relationship. 

“Is there a Hannah behind you, my dear?”

Bambi squealed. “His accent!”

“Could you ask her if I could come up? One more chance, that’s all I need.”

“One date wouldn’t kill you, Belle.”

“But I -” 

“I’m buzzing him up!” 

“Bambi!” 

He didn’t even finish his chipper knock before Bambi let the door fly open. He winked at her as she fanned her face. Hannah rolled her eyes and leaned up against the wall, her hand on the door. 

“Ah, just let me finish, Hannah, before you knock me down again, hmm?” 

“Bambi, would you?” Hannah canted her head at the living room to give them a bit of privacy. 

“Not a chance if you’re gonna say no.”

“Who’s your friend, Hannah? I like her. Bambi, is it?” 

Hannah cleared her throat. “You’ve got a minute.”

“I quit, you know.”

“It doesn’t work, Giac. You and me, we’re too much alike anyway.”

He took a few steps inside, gently moving her hand off the door. Her eyes traveled south to the laces on his trousers as she took in his cologne. He was always subtle and cool with it, never too strong. He quirked an eyebrow at her and curled a finger under her chin. 

“We got off to a rocky start, is all.” His finger moved up to her lips when she made to argue. “I quit for _you_. And I’m going back to Italy tomorrow to visit old friends. I want you to come with.”

She scoffed. “If I won’t go on another date with you, what makes you think I’m gonna travel with you? You’re mad.” 

“You could be lounging on a deck overlooking a vineyard. Let’s just get away from all this noise for a few days. Give me a chance to clear the air, to tell you how much you mean to me. To kiss you on your doorstep before you tell me yes.”

 _Really_  cocky. But he’d never been so open or sincere before. He was playing to that niggling desire to just _jump_ , to take someone’s hand and just run. A small part of her trusted him because he saw her for who she was. But he was a flake. He knew she was worried about it. But she never expected him to get serious. 

She never expected to say yes, either. But she did (with her shameless friend clapping behind her).


End file.
